


<3Shika&Chouji^v^

by Anonymous



Series: My Shikamaru x Choji cuz of reasons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cinnamon Roll Chouji, Domestic, Fluff of all kinds, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kick Ass Shikamaru, Kisses of All Kinds, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Shikamaru, Romance, Sad and Happy, Underwear Kink, anonymous co-author, craziness, meddling Ino, shikacho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/pseuds/Anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a haven for my ShikaCho oneshots/drabbles.<br/>The ratings go up to, but do not exceed M (mature).</p>
<p>(will always be posted as complete even as I add them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWalkInAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/gifts).



> This for you (you know who you are!) So, happy birthday, merry christmas, and just because I love you. Chu~<3
> 
> The rest of you Shika/Cho lovers, welcome my people, and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shika realizes why he can't deal. Rated T

Three times out of ten he would feel the inexplicable urge to forget he wasn't masochistic. Statistically his restraint was above average. Yes, statistically his laid back, relaxed composure was easy going and sufficient enough for his daily associations.

Now if only Choji didn't take special care to lick all his fingers after polishing off a helping of his favored snack food like a savored ritual. If only Choji averaged about ten bags of chips a week! Heck, he'd settle for the Akimichi simply turning away while going about the deed. Three times out of ten would seem perfectly reasonable then. But the snacks kept coming, and as they vanished a delicate pink bit of tongue would emerge past joyously curved lips to lap effectively at thick, belying fingers. One by one, slowly, but unerringly, each caked digit was routinely wetted and the flavored speckled dust thoroughly enjoyed just as much as the actual snack had been.

Shikamaru wouldn't put it past his friend to relish even more in this simple act than he did in crunching down on the last bite. Choji enjoyed every, and all, of the little things life freely offered. It took little to please him. And the Nara didn't particularly mind. Except when his seventh streak of vigilant control was up and he was borrowing on dwindling reserves, wheezing on meager fumes of respectable reasoning’s.

It would start with subtle rustling and a crisp pop, followed by a sudden waft of barbeque. Shikamaru's right eyelid would start twitching on the spot, almost unnoticeable if his nose weren't wrinkled up, twisting his face into a look of dreaded inevitability. As the noisy munching and melodic humming of an occupied Choji commenced the young jounin's pale ears would color hotly, his throat trying hard to work through its uncomfortable dryness.

He'd done the math many shameful times. He already (always) knew there was no point to it. But he never stopped his brilliance from running through the calculations before he could help himself. Depending on the size of Choji's hunger, each correspondingly sized bag had a set weight of how many ounces of snack rested within. And as the Akimichi clan were set on their high standards of quality brands, most of the chips inside would be relatively whole, giving Shikamaru an almost precise count of how many slices there were per bag.

And he would count.

Count the number down like a convicted at his public sentencing, for when the span of chips was through so was Shikamaru.

He knew his problem was that he was always dozens of steps ahead of the game, thinking of, filing, and imagining every possible outcome. When Choji opened a new bag Shikamaru was already watching him take his last pleasure from the very ordinary function of eating. He'd discovered that his imagination was quite vivid, tricky, and prone to exaggeration. His body temperature would raise rapidly until his anticipation addled brain would drop everything else from its meticulous multitasking and become hooked on an unbelievably one-tracked mindedness. He'd burn up, hopeless, waiting for his friend to finish.

Sometimes Choji would break to make small talk or laugh at comments made in a conversation his friend had no inclination to pay attention to while he was so engrossed on a more pivotal matter (person) at hand. In those moments Shikamaru was unconscious of his suddenly charitable patience.

Sometimes there would be a surprise chip, that impy extra. Shikamaru was never sure whether these made him deliriously relieved or maddeningly frustrated. He just knew that, no matter how short-lived, they were a stay of execution, and the extra seconds he was given made no difference, it always came.

The chips would run out, the empty bag disposed of, and Choji's hands left a barbeque candied obstacle. A problem Choji fixed ten times out of ten. That tongue almost out and sweep across excited lips in preparation for what was to come.

He mostly turned away before it came to this point. No one made fleeing look so dignified as Shikamaru. When he was a safe distance out of the woods he'd pat himself on the back and feel smug about his immunity. Most times he managed not to make a fool of himself...

Except those few times he couldn't care enough to save himself. These moments his heart would have its piece, beating too passionately and loudly for his brain to get a word in edgewise. His feet rooted to the spot, facing him towards temptation incarnate and making the decision for the young fool.

And he would allow himself to be tortured as Choji licked and lapped and licked at his mess, humming sweetly all the while. Shikamaru's senses couldn't take his friend all in wholly or fast enough, tripping over each other in their rush to experience this facet of Choji. And Shikamaru as the world knows him was gone away, his cheeks flaming brighter than a forge, he wits spilled out his ears on the ground with his pride. Then he could only pray passersby wouldn't stop to question the unfiltered squeaks of one Shikamaru overcome with utter adoration.

It was precisely because of that fear that he tried so hard to avoid this; the thought that some nosey busybody would get a brief glimpse and read something into the Nara's reaction that was far from the truth. That they might construe something negative or perverted in Shika's trembling knees and wringing hands.

The fact was that it wasn't..... and if it was, it certainly wasn't any of their damn buisness!

They'd been the best of friends for so long, considering their age, and he couldn't remember how it used to be without the kind Akimichi. His mind, however, would never let him forget the day Choji's snacking had forever changed the aspect in which Shika viewed his friend…

 

It was a fairly ordinary afternoon and Choji was eating chips under a blue sky, an occasional cloud passing overhead, in the central marketplace. Shikamaru had just purchased a rather ordinary brown basket. As he turned to walk back towards where his friend was waiting for him in the street he noticed the finger licking and stopped to stare, one brow raised at the sight. He knew he's seen Choji do it before, but he'd never thought twice about it before.

So he asked, "What Are you doing, Cho?"

Smiling brightly Choji replied, "Cleaning the chip dust off my hands."

The Nara frowned, "Yeah, but your doing it weird. Why not just suck it off?" He demonstrated by inserting a finger into his mouth, quickly removing metaphorical chip essence and popping the digit out before doing the same with the others in rapid succession, "What you’re doing looks odd and takes longer."

Choji's lips only spread wider, his soft expression knowing, "Ah, but that’s bad manners, Shikamaru. Besides, the sound it makes is kinda vulgar and," he spread his hands, gesturing to the hoard of people around him, "quite rude. My way is less likely to offend anyone."

Shikamaru shouldn’t be shocked, but what else could this feeling be? Of course Choji would be thinking of others, even in this insignificant of a thing. Of course he would because the guy was just that good. Choji was good. Choji was kind, gentle and considerate, but Shikamaru has always ever been aware of that. So what was with this reeling in Shika’s soul? 

Choji laughed at the odd face the stunned Nara was making, then taking him by the hand lead him away from the wicker vendor. And like a lost puppy he followed, wondering at this small shift in his psyche while Choji held his hand so tight. 

 

….. Now as he watched his friend barely dabb his tongue at his task considerately, he thought he’d figured it out. The reason why he was three times weak. 

Five minutes too soon Choji’s hands were finally spotless. Choji then made a show of patting his gurgling roundness and sighing with contentment. His eyes closed in memory of the tasty treat, a silly smile on his flushed lips. When his brown beauties reopened again they immediately searched out Shikamaru's, and upon finding them asked with concern, "Shikamaru? Is there something on my face again?"

No, there wasn't.

"Yes," he said anyway. "The handsome guy wearing it."

And it was his childhood friend’s turn to blink and stutter, face flushed an endearing rose. Choji was just too cute.  
Shikamaru is a sucker for cute.


	2. Unwillingly Willing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "G-give me back my clothes!" Choji's voice was a harsh whisper, "This isn't funny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my dear anonymous friend<3! Rated M.

"G-give me back my clothes!" Choji's voice was a harsh whisper, "This isn't funny!"

According to the giggle and smug chortle/laugh, it was amusing enough.

He wasn't in the mood for Ino's mind games, especially if they had a mission. A mission the large nin was beginning to think was bogus.... And though he knew this had to be Ino's idea, Kiba was going along with it. Maybe she dragged the Inuzuka along just to make her story believable, promising the boy a good laugh.

They came over saying their skill sets were needed for a mission. Not an impossibility. A tracker, a mind manipulator, and the muscle. Problem was, Kiba seemed perfectly fine with this. Normally he would complain when he wasn't working with his own team, but today the dog nin had been grinning.

Then, he should have insisted they leave without him. Ino normally arrives early to the hokage's office, but instead she said they would wait in his living room for him to get ready. Choji had asked if he had time to shower, and the Yamanaka nearly demanded he take his time.

Sometime while he was bathing, they had unlocked the bathroom door and stole not only his clothes, but his towel as well.

Currently the large nin was drying off with a rag as he yelled at the two jokesters on the other side of the door. They obviously took the towel so he couldn't wrap it around his waist and leave to get a new set of clothes.

"Fine!" Ino chirped, her voice all too cheery for his liking, "But you can't come out until you're completely dressed. I'll know if you're not."

What was that supposed to mean? That was most definitely her scheming voice. The tone she uses when she knows something you don't, and whatever it is involves you. What.... What did she do to his clothes?!

The Akimichi felt queasy as Kiba barely cracked the door open and slipped him a bundle of folded clothes. As soon as he was positive the other's hand was out of the way, he shut the door and locked it. Not that it would do much good anyways since they had already unlocked it once, but it still felt comforting to hear the lock click.

Nothing seemed aery when he examined his clothes, except for the fact that his top was folded haphazardly. Apparently Ino didn't have much experience folding long sleeved things. Not too much of a surprise there. Just look at how she dresses on a regular basis.

He let his top unravel and set his pants on the counter. The mass nin flinched when something made contact with the tile floor. Looking down, he realized exactly what the blonde’s game was.

Face flushed, the Akimichi took his pants and shook them. When what he was hoping for didn't appear, his face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Where... are my boxers, Ino?" he all but ground out between clenched teeth.

"I gave you underwear." came the innocent reply.

It took all his strength not to hit something.

"But it's not MY underwear." the auburn's voice returning to little more than a whisper when he heard the other boy present chuckle.

"Yes they are." the Yamanaka stated matter-of-factly, "They're a gift from me to you... And you know how I feel about giving gifts."

No. No, no, no. She takes gifts seriously. Especially after that ribbon thing with Sakura. You don't return her gifts.... Not even... gag gifts.

He glanced down at the contrasting splash of cherry red against pearl white tiles. The dainty clothes were accented with pink lace and spotted with equally pink dots.

Hesitantly, he kicked the two gifts apart, only to confirm his worst fears. There before him lay a woman's brassier and a matching pair of underwear. Choji blinked several times, wishing this was just an illusion or some kind of twisted dream, but when the monstrosities remained visible at his feet, he could only silently curse his blonde teammate.

"Better get dressed, and don't even try ditching the bra. You know I'll find out. I'm not above using mind transfer on a teammate." Ino's voice remained sweet as she delivered the threat.

Choji gulped.

When he finally came out of the bathroom, his face was flushed and his eyes refused to make contact with the other two shinobi.

Kiba smirked, and patted the larger nin's shoulder, "He's got them on alright. Both of them. Seems your threat worked."

Ino huffed, "Of course. He knows better."

Choji brushed off the brunette's hand and started towards his bedroom, but his teammate wouldn't have it. She tugged at his sleeve and then steered him away from the room.

"None of that. Your armor is in the living room, and we don't have time for you to change again. We're already late reporting in to the Hokage." she said.

"Wait! The mission is real? You didn't make it up?" the mass nin scolded himself.

Of course she knew he'd want to change as soon as possible, but he couldn't do that now. Lady Tsunade was not a patient woman, and wouldn't take kindly to the idea of being late because of a prank.

The mission had been rather short, yet awful. The lace itched with every movement and proved rather distracting.... But that was only the icing on the cake. Shikamaru had also been assigned to their mission. Ino must have known. She just had to of known.

The shadow nin had been gone for a week on a mission of his own, only to return and receive a second mission.

The Nara had actually requested he be placed on this mission after hearing just who had been assigned to it. Thing is, Shikamaru couldn't stand the prospect of waiting until after this mission to see Choji.

Now here they were... Mission accomplished........ Report handed in....... And Shikamaru's hungry gaze.

The Akimichi had no desire to push his best friend away. However, he knew what staying with him would most definitely lead to. He wasn't sure which was worse.

After Tsunade dismissed them, Ino and Kiba split, leaving the other two with each other. One of which was intent on walking the other home. Choji couldn't muster up the willpower to say no.

Once inside his house, the auburn found himself pinned against the wall. Eager lips and a probing tongue demanded access and reciprocation. Having missed the lanky nin equally, he obliged.

The familiarity of it all was enough for him to get lost in the moment. Whenever Shikamaru was off on some mission alone for any extended period of time, he worried. His chest would ache and sleep would become restless tossing and turning. His friend was brilliant, no doubt, but so had been Asuma-sensei.

The lanky shinobi broke away for some air before changing his tactic from desperate lip smashing to nipping at the sensitive skin on Choji's neck, drawing out light whimpers.

Shikamaru could feel his body heating up from that kiss alone; and now, the whimpers were egging him to take things further. Thin, weapon-calloused hands undid the latches of the Akimichi's armor, wanting nothing more than to press up close to his love without the harsh cold metal in-between.

The Nara tossed the plating off to the side, grinning as he let his now empty hands roam the body before him freely.

Choji had and still has occasional doubts about Shikamaru's attraction to his large figure, especially if they've been apart for a while. A good feel up always seemed to put his love's mind at ease, and he was overdue for a reminder. Down his hands went to snake under the red top, travel back up that soft stomach, and continue up to his... Was that a pad?

The shadow nin found himself hastily shoved back and landing on the floor. Onyx eyes gazed up into deep brown ones. His partners eyes reflected something akin to fear, and his arms were crossed protectively over his chest.

There was some kind of padding on his chest. No doubt it was hiding something his love was ashamed of.

"Are you hurt?" Shikamaru asked, slowly standing up right, "Did Tsunade actually send you on a mission while you're injured?" The lanky shinobi would have to have a talk with a certain Hokage if that was true. Even if it was a fairly simple mission, there was always the risk it could jump from D rank to B rank in an instant.

"What? No!" Choji said shaking his head vigorously.

Well at least that seemed genuine... What if Tsunade didn't know? Choji had a bad habit of hiding his injuries, so no one would worry about him and that medical nin would focus on helping others. What if he had tried to treat the wound himself and it just never healed properly.

"Choji." Shikamaru said with a frown, "Let me see... Or I WILL use shadow possession."

With another shake of his head, the larger nin started inching his way towards the hall, "Just give me a moment to-"

Too late. The hand seal was formed, and Choji successfully trapped in the other's shadow.

Shikamaru felt awful whenever he used it against his friend, but 'no' wasn't an option right now. If he had a bandaged wound, he could easily remove the padding and hide the injury under a transformation jutsu.

Turning his friend so they faced each other more directly, he started to slowly lift his own shirt up from the hem. Choji had no choice but to mirror the Nara.

The dark brunette paused when a new, yet very familiar expression played across the other's face. His cheeks were flushed red (so red in fact, that the swirls were nigh impossible to see) and he was adverting his eyes.

Embarrassment.

Apparently having run out of patience, Shikamaru pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, causing Choji to do the same. The auburn wished he could look away, but his head refused to turn, so he settled for closing his eyes.

"Choji?"

Shikamaru must admit the thought had crossed his mind once or twice, but never did he expect it to become a reality.... And man! Was it a turn on!

The Nara knew he was now blushing himself, but it didn't matter since his love had closed his eyes.

"Choji?" he did his best to keep the surprise out of his voice.

The man before him was too embarrassed to even open his eyes. No doubt this was someone else's doing. Ino maybe?

Shikamaru released the jutsu, but the Akimichi didn't seem to notice. Too busy drowning himself in undeserved shame most likely.

Unable (unwilling) to tear himself away, the brunette stared. Definitely Ino's handiwork. Too thoughtful to be anyone else. Red that matched his swirled tattoos, peachy-pink lace and polka dots to add variety, and how it fit perfectly... No other konoichi would have the drive or outright stubbornness to force Choji into that, and the shadow nin doubted any guy could correctly guess perfect bra measurements from sight alone....

Mmmmhmm. He'd have to thank her later.

Just how lucky the Nara felt as he stepped forward and pulled his childhood friend close, enveloping his warmth. Choji hesitantly opened a single eye, only for his breath to hitch when he caught sight of the brunette's most prideful smirk.

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

Funny. Most people didn't realize just how soft the Akimichi's voice could get. It was honoring to know how often Choji graced him with that soothing sound compared to others.

A single finger traced its way up a bra strap, admiring how the material looked pressed taut against pale, fleshy skin. The same fleshy skin Shikamaru enjoyed kneading and messaging.

"Thanks for the gift. You didn't have to."

"But I didn't-"

"I'm not talking about the bra." the lanky nin gently kissed the Auburn's nose, "It's nice, but not as nice as the sexy person wearing it."

Choji raised a quizzical brow; a sign he thought Shikamaru was trying too hard to flatter him.

"Stop selling yourself short and accept the compliment." the Nara smirked, "Now, knowing Ino, she isn't the kind of person to settle for half the potential. Would I be correct to assume... there's a bottom to go with this top?"

He firmly gripped wide set hips, thumbs curling in at the pant-hemline.

His love blushes... but is smiling.

"Maybe. You should check."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just great! I love it.


	3. Drabble Dabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble I wrote with a buddy this time guys.

"How come everytime we meet up in a place like this it's raining?"

"I don't know. Seems appropriate, though, doesn't it?"

"I suppose..."

But it did make sense. It really did.

The time of day seemed to also play a key factor in this. The sun hidden by a thick blanket of clouds, tinting the world around them.

The abandoned training field was patchy with new grass that dared to thrive in such an inhabitable place. 

Where once the sounds of the wildlife in the surrounding forest brought a soothing sense of life, only the rustle of wind jostling wet leaves remained. It was a barren sound. A cold sound.

And he'd grown used to it over the years. It was only just now that he realized it.

He looked at the other, "Does it bother you? The rain I mean."

The other's laughter seemed too light and bright for the gray dusk of the evening's looming clouds. 

"No, of course not." Then quietly, "Not if I get to see you again."

He chuckled, "Agreed."

The two settled down onto a worn wooden bench to rest beside each other despite its dampness. It had already been a long enough day for the both of them and besides..

..a little water never hurt anyone.  
 


	4. Grim Ala'Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions almost never go exactly how they should. A probability Shikamaru hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This means the characters are thinking it: 'Hi.'
> 
> This means they are saying it outloud: "Hi."
> 
> (Haha I promised and I delivered you doubter! HA!!!!)

The weary sound of dragging footsteps grated in Shikamaru's studded ears. It agitated and riled up his worst nature, but he had better control than to snap at his exhausted teammates to pick up their bruised and bloody feet. He stayed silent, though he wanted that icy splash of satisfaction shaking them guilty for pitying themselves would bring to his already soured mood, "C'mon, people, we're alive aren't we? Just knock it off already!"

This was nothing any of them should be surprised about, a C-rank turning into a WTF!-rank. It happens. Happened. A client pays less for their lies, or the threat was more than even they suspected. Whatever the reasons, shit just happens, and if you were fortunate enough you might get to crawl away with your limbs intact. Some didn't get that chance. Some were brought back on stretchers, their colorless faces covered from the sky, stuffed away in a body bag for the comfort of the survivors. Some didn't get even that, worms and crows their companions in death.

The Nara's frown bunched up in an artless scowl. His lot were alive. They were breathing in the forest air with functioning lungs. 'So pick up your damn feet. Stop looking defeated and sorry. We're home free.'

His mounting aggression was forced aside, what finally came out was, "We rest here for a brief break, and we start again within the hour."

'Whether your wounds are licked or not. If I have to drag you back pathetic and broken', went unspoken.

No one acknowledged the raspy order with words, the battered group of shinobi oblivious to their team leader's underlying acrimony. They sighed all at once then stumbled not a few yards from each other to lower themselves shakily, and or, collapse carelessly to the ground. One, the sole genin, hugged her knees, sniffling and rocking herself. She was one of the fortunate many that had not a single scratch to show from the gruesome skirmish with the Mist's missing inn (the hell's so wrong with that village that they have so many rogue?!). Shikamaru jolted with the sickening urge to strike the wetness from her unblemished cheeks, rage no longer content to waste its power stewing idly.

‘There’s nothing you could have done to change the outcome. It was out of your hands.’

With a repressed shudder the Nara unclenched his white knuckled fists, turning away from the stricken sight of the genin to wipe the crescent dots of red from his palms on his pants. She was undeserving of his hostility. For all that had transpired it wasn't as though she'd faltered or cowered on her part. She hadn't been ALLOWED to fight.   
His issue didn’t lie with her faults, but he couldn’t seem to direct his anger towards the one who’d caused this displacement of his self. There wasn’t a place in his logic for it- he’d elevated them on a pedestal far above the reach of his ire long ago –and that straight up pissed him off. But what could he do about it?

Nothing.

By the time his father had sat him down and stressed certain precautions that were necessary to limit the serious affects situations like these would inevitably produce Shikamaru was already very much a person of his own mind, and Shikaku's council had come just a week too late. The young Nara would be spending the later hours of that very same day with a sweet natured Akimichi, watching clouds and munching on assorted barbecue flavored snacks. He hadn't cared for the particulars then and he couldn't recall all of what was said, but the edge in his father’s tone and the relevance the few words he’d managed to remember rushed up to weigh on his conscience in the now.

...….”Personal bonds are encouraged OUTSIDE OF THE WORK FIELD. While there are no written regulations against interpersonal relationships within teams and with fellow nin it- it’s… it’s a hard way to live son.”…...

He’d been so quick to second guess his father at that age, arguing that Shikaku’s own drinking companions were his father’s only close friends and that he’d shared a team with them more than half his life, so why the hypocrisy?

The look on his father’s face…. 

Of course that’s not how the head of the Nara clan had meant it, and of course that’s how young Shikamaru had taken it. The wrongness of it all hung over him like a roiling mess of unprecedented reality. The worst kind of cloud. It didn’t make fun or push at him, just hovered in a looming, unavoidable way that was all the reminder he could take for more than a second. It wouldn’t let him forget or forgive until he’d made sense of his feelings, until he lay them before his number one concern and hash them out. Before he really analyzed where this line of thought was taking him, Shikamaru found himself standing a minimal distance away from a lone form clad in torn and dented armor resting against an unremarkable tree guarding their periphery. 

Choji sat with his shoulders slumped and his head resting at an awkward angle for anyone trying to get some much needed rest. It looked painful, but not as bad as the crimson splotched bandages covering his legs and right hip. It wasn’t the first time Shikamaru had seen his friend hurt but there were just so many! So many marks that would scar because Choji had charged in alone. Too many wounds that could have been avoided if the idiot had just waited for backup before popping pills.

It’s a testament to the Nara’s credit that he didn’t immediately break something or storm up to his friend and beat the hell out of his self-sacrificing ass! It’s also a fair indicator of his pitiful resolve as the next instant he was rudely waking the exhausted shinobi.

“Hey!”  
.........

“Hey!”

Choji knew very well who was nudging at his foot and that he owed them an explanation. He also already knew what the least of his favorite expressions on Shikamaru’s faced looked like, and so, kept his eyes shut.

“Hey.”

Not a word.

The price of his silence came in the form of a slew of rather unpleasant kicks to the side of his bandaged calf.

“Don’t you ignore me, Choji.”

The force of the kicking upped a good ten notches and Choji would admit it was very likely his slumbering appearance had been seen through before he’d even been approached by the fuming Nara. And Choji had SO been hoping to prolong this inevitable talk, but of course Shikamru wouldn’t let him. Wouldn’t leave it alone.

“Damnit Cho I don’t deserve this.”

Despite that the kicking caused him a decent amount of pain it wasn’t the reason Choji opened his eyes and finally acknowledged his team leader. 

“Yes?” he asked, not a slight hint of anything amiss in his soft tone.

By the harsh grating of teeth and furious growl Choji could safely guess his nonchalance infuriated the Nara to wits end.

“Don’t act all innocent and naïve Cho!” Shikamaru’s glare could burn the sun. “What the fuck was that back there?!”

Choji frowned, “Shika-“

“No!” The other snapped, having none of the Akimichi’s bull, “You don’t get to lecture me about the language I use to chew your butt out! Honestly Cho, I wanna know what you were thinking, pulling a stunt like that? Tell me what could have possibly been running through that thick head of yours to make you disregard your safety and a perfectly conceived plan!”

“You wouldn’t under-“

“Do you know what I- WHY we even have running formations for!?! You- you idiot!”

“Please, I just-“

“You stupid, self-depreciating, self-sacrificing-“

“SHIKA!”

Shikamaru was so far gone into his ranting that the suddenness of a warm embrace completely threw him for a loop of stunned silence. Big, strong arms pulled him down and wrapped him close to Choji’s seated figure and just held him there. Blinking, the Nara half lay half knelt across the other’s legs and belly, and for a moment all was perfectly still. Still and disarmingly comforting. Choji’s body was warm and soft, like Shikamaru had always known him to be, but also firm and unmovable like one built to shelter and protect. So wanting of his dear friend’s closeness Shikamaru allowed this stillness of time and basked in Choji’s physical presence. Until the precious beat of the fool’s heart sounded just so beautifully beneath the chest Shikamaru’s head rested upon, reminding him just how close he came to losing it only mere hours ago.

“You jerk!” Tears, lame bothersome things that they were, sprang from his eyes and Shikamaru began to thrash angrily in the other’s hold. “You can’t do that again! You stupid- You can’t leave me behind!”

Choji held on, letting the distraught man punch at him weakly and struggle with his emotions. He smiled sadly, “You don’t understand Shika, it’s wasn’t easy or like that at all. I didn’t do it to hurt you or show off.”

“Then explain, damnit.” Shikamaru pleaded, his pitiful attacks coming with less and less force until they ceased entirely and he sagged against the other’s strength. “Make it make sense.”

Running a gentle hand through the spikes of the Nara’s typical ponytail, Choji whispered, “It’s because there was no time to stop and think about what could have happened if I didn’t. When I saw you and the others unaware… I knew I could do it Shika. You have to believe that I knew. And I did and no one was hurt- Choji overrode the Nara’s protest that that wasn’t true with a pressed finger to his open lips –no one was hurt and I kept you safe. Do you see Shika?”

Glaring now, Shikamaru shook his head.

“I knew I could do it because you trusted the safety of the team to me. You were counting on me to bring up the rear and watch all of our backs.” Here Choji paused, his voice cracking, “When you believe in me it makes me feel like I can do anything… like I’m worth something as a teammate and friend.”

Shikamaru stared long and hard at his ridiculous idiot. Of course Choji was trustworthy. Of course he was strong. The Akimichi held more worth in the Nara’s eye than every other person he knew. He didn’t require ultimate ninja showdowns or successful mission rates to prove that.

Freaking Choji.

“You really know how to scare a guy shitless and feel utterly besotted at the same time.” The shadow nin grumped, slumping tiredly into the mass nin’s welcoming hug. “You make me feel… well, too damn much. My old man was right on this one. At this rate I’ll die young.” 

Choji threw back his head and laughed at the obvious testiness in his grump’s voice, squeezing Shikamaru tighter and filling the other with a light buzz of contentedness and much more. 

It happened just like that. The two of them out on a mission failed, one with a cut and bruised body, the other nursing a bruised heart, when they both simultaneously leaned in shared their first kiss. It was a careful, soft, and slow kiss to mend hurt they had both caused and to learn the other in a new and most pleasantly different way. Shikamaru had no idea the gentle Akimichi would taste so achingly sweet and Choji was lost in the joy of just how deeply the laidback Nara let him in. It wasn’t over the top passionate or heated, but it was perfect in a way that suited just them. There was a tiny bit of awkwardness as they finally broke apart to stare at each other like cured blind men, but both knew it was only the start of many more welcome revelations to come.

Cradling the sides of Shikamaru’s face, Choji nuzzled their foreheads together, “And you make me feel so beautiful. Let’s admit it, my chakra wings are the coolest.”

Face flushing furiously, Shikamaru turned his head away to rest on the other’s broad shoulder, “Yeah, they are pretty cool.. in a death omen-ish kind of way.”

A light chuckle, “Good thing we are on the same side then.”

A soft sigh. “Yeah, good thing.”

This was nothing either of them should be surprised about, heading out on a C-rank mission and coming home with a best friend turned boyfriend. It happens. 

Happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this one.


	5. A Quarter Past Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact: girls can be nosy and they know it. Now, so does Shikamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, IWalkInAir! Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal.

FACT: girls are troublesome.

It was his own fault he hadn't seen it coming sooner. What with Ino on his left and a Suna kunoichi sidling up on his right. Without so much as buying him a drink they'd linked arms around his, effectively caging him in their feminine clutches, and marched him off in a direction he had most definitely not been heading. At first Shikamaru felt mildly surprised during the initial jumping, who knew Temari had a grip like iron? Then he’d tried to reason with the young ladies when it was clear they would not be letting him go anytime soon. He calmly explained that he had an errand to run and a place to be, but he might as well have been talking to a couple of log clones for they just kept on walking. 

Now, he could have put up more of a fight (thrown a dignified man fit), but not only would that be an exercise in the futile, he already had a solid idea as to why this impromptu Shika-napping was taking place. And if he was assuming correctly- which, he’s hardly ever wrong -these girls had convinced themselves what they were doing was for his own good and benefit. 

Meaning: this was an intervention on his behalf that the girls were staging for their own sick entertainment and he would have to endure or else.

As they neared the outdoor seating of some quaint lady's juice and salad bar the Nara dug his heels into the ground, forcing the girls to expend their combine strength if they were to get their Shika’s worth. He figured if he appeared resistant they'd max out on their fun sooner rather than later and leave him enough of his afternoon to get in some quality cloud watching.

"C'mon lame bones! When do you ever hang out with me?" Ino huffed, annoyed when Shikamaru’s struggling turned into dead weight and now she was practically towing his lazy butt.

"Yeah, you need to get out more." Temari added, a smug smirk in her tone.

Technically the whole of his hobbies were enjoyed outside under the blue sky, and that he was, by dictatorship of the hokage, made to associate with the bold Yamanaka nearly every day, but Shikamaru didn't bother correcting them. Their ears were currently full of ditzy tuft.

His silence cost him the first few layers of skin on an elbow as they dumped him into a seat and shoved the chair as far into the square table as his gut would allow. Unsurprisingly, Tenten and Sakura were already present and watching him a little too intently for his wellbeing. Two more chairs were pulled up and then they we're evenly numbered. Four meddling konochi and one slightly worse for meddled with Shikamaru.

The young junin sighed, "You particularly gifted and aspiring ninjas want to shed some light as to my sudden relocation here?"

As if his voice were a pin, the excitement that had been building up since Shika’s forced participation at their table popped and quickly deflated out of the gathered women. Almost in perfect unison they suddenly found every nick and scratch mark on the weathered surface of the table to be quite fascinating, admiring the dents left by roudy customers while 'sneaking' peeks in Shika's general direction. It was as if they were almost…. nervous to talk to him.

Really? After all that fuss to get him here?

After a couple of wasted minutes Shika was pondering if he could just get up, walk away, and they wouldn't be the wiser when Tenten balled up for the team.

"So~," She drew the word out, "How are you doing Shikamaru?"

"Good. I'm leaving you now." He started to push his chair back and found blessed relief now that his trapped abdomen wasn't so trapped anymore. (Oh, wow. He really hadn't been breathing much before.)

Temari's hand shot out just as Sakura squawked, "WAIT!!Ifyoustaywe'llmakeitworthyourwhile!'

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose impressively high, "Oh, is that right? What do you have to offer me that I'd actually care to have?"

Her expression went anxious and he could literally hear the cogs turning from under all that pink hair as she scrambled to think of anything that would keep him there not involving rope. She looked so desperate he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and waited. 

The clan heir was terribly bored on the inside, not because of the girls themselves, but because he'd had plans they'd sabotaged, and the game they were playing with him was as cliche as it was tacky. Honestly, he'd tell them outright if only they’d just ask outright. (People and their hidden agendas, so troublesome.)

"Ah, I've got it!" Sakura crowed, face lighting up, "How about you play a game with us!"

Shikamaru tried not to sigh, "Okay, but what will you-"

"You don't get to know until after." She grinned, and rightly so.

One Nara in the bag. Curiosity growing, he sat back down. There was a chance this entire affair could end on an interesting note, and seeing as they weren’t just going to let him go he might as well get it over with anyways.

“Fine,” he groaned.

Tenten clapped Sakura on the back, "You go girl."

The Nara sighed dramatically as Sakura’s wicked grin only grew wider, matching Tenten’s. Temari was turning interesting shades of red, and Ino looked triumphant. 

Ugh. Girls and their antics. But he would let them have their moment.

"So," Sakura began, "Truth or da-"

"This is the part where we go around in circles trying to get everyone to spill their guts and riddle out their deepest darkest secrets, right?" Shikamaru reclined back into his chair, resting his hands behind his spiked head and his elbows on air, "Okay, I'll go first."

The girls jaws seemed to unhinge all at once and they stared at him, gaping.

"Wha-"

"That's not-"

"We don't-"

"How dare-"

Shikamaru spoke right over their shock, “So I have this meddlesome crush on a certain secret somebody. It’s not your ordinary everyday infatuation. What I’m talking about is the kind of crush that just keeps nagging at your mind all hours of the day, makes your heart race and your knees weak, and impairs your judgement in the best and worst ways. And the best part is…”

Oh, did he had their attention now, the stunned kunoichi all balancing on the edge of their seats to not miss a single word he said. Shikamaru knew this is exactly why they’d nabbed him; exactly what they’d wanted to hear.

“….the best part is that my crush has me totally whipped, just like my mom has my old man, and my crush doesn’t even realize what they do to me.”

“B-but,” Ino gulped, clearly excited and anticipating, “does your crush know? Have you told them?”

Shikamaru smiled distractedly, having caught sight of something behind his little group of nosy kidnappers, “Nope. I’d never.”

This seemed to bug Temari, “Then how will you ever know if they reciprocate your feelings? If this crush is as strong as you claim it is don’t they deserve to know?”

“Oh, “the young man said, sliding his chair away from the table, “I don’t have to say a damn thing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I had some plans for this afternoon that you lovely ladies interrupted.”

Before the girls could protest, Shikamaru was up and crossing the street to a snack stand where an auburn figure was purchasing a few bags of barbeque chips. 

The girls watched, half of them surprised, the other half surprised that they weren’t surprised, as Shikamaru whipped a pleasantly startled Choji around to smack a big one on the Akimichi’s upturned lips. Shikamaru then turned to wave at his wide eyed kidnappers, grinning smugly.

“Well, okay.” Sakura broke the silence at the table. The girls all shared knowing looks.

While it wasn’t precisely what they’d thought to discover when they first came up with the idea of cornering the Nara, it wasn’t exactly NOT what they were looking for.

And so, Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten did what any friends of a boy in love would do.

“Go get him tiger!”

“Yeah, climb that man mountain!”

“Don’t put up with any of his shit, Choji!”

“Make sure to use protection at all times!”

FACT: Girls with gay friends are doubly troublesome.

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me tear up, laugh, and ache.


End file.
